Por siempre en Wonderland
by MarisolPhantom
Summary: Alicia no regreso al mundo real, decidio quedarse a vivir en Underland y ahora debera comenzar desde cero y que mejor manera de hacerlo, que con la ayuda de sus amigos y más aún del Sombrerero.
1. Podrías quedarte

Hola, éste es mi primer fic acerca de Alicia en el País de las Maravillas, desde que vi la película de Tim Burton, me enamore de la idea de pareja entre Alicia y Tarrant, obviamente no quede muy complacida con el final, por lo que ahora yo quiero hacer mi propia versión.

Los personajes de Alicia pertenecen a su creador Lewis Carroll, y hay también complemento con la película de Tim Burton

Lo que este entre comillas y en cursiva _"son los pensamientos"._

**Autora:** MarisolPhantom.

**Película: **Alice in Wonderland.

**Título:** Por siempre en Wonderland.

**Capítulo 1: **Podrías quedarte…

Seguía viendo ese frasco tan extraño, el cual contenía la sangre color púrpura del Jabberwoky, eso la llevaría a casa, al mundo real, de eso estaba segura, de lo que no estaba tan segura era de si quería volver. Frente a ella estaban la reina Mirana, los Tweedles, el conejo Blanco, la Liebre de Marzo, Bayard, Mallymkun y Chessur esperando ansiosos la respuesta de Alicia, y cuando estaba a punto de beber la sangre, escucho la voz de la única persona que podría evitar que ella se fuera.

- Podrías quedarte…

Cuando Alicia volteo y se encontró cara a cara con el Sombrerero pudo ver en su mirada la ansiedad y la esperanza a una respuesta positiva.

- Que gran idea, que loca, demente y maravillosa idea

No se podía ocultar el hecho de que Tarrant quería que ella se quedara, su sonrisa y mirada embelesada lo delataban y para bien o para mal Alicia se daba cuenta de eso, así que concentrándose todo lo que pudo, intento poner en una balanza las ventajas y desventajas de quedarse.

_Desventajas_

"_Jamás volvería a ver a su madre"_

"_Jamás volvería a ver a su hermana Margaret"_

_Ventajas_

"_Podría hablar con los animales todos los días"_

"_Podría recorrer las tierras de Underland montada sobre el Bandersnatch"_

"_Podría bailar el Futterwhacken junto con el Sombrerero cuando quisiera"_

"_Podría tomar el té en compañía de la Liebre de Marzo, Mallymkun y el Sombrerero todos los días"_

"_Podría igual hablar con las flores"_

"_Podría… inicia una nueva vida en ese maravilloso y único lugar"_

Las desventajas eran pocas, pero serían muy dolorosas de cumplir, pero ahora que se ponía a meditar también sería muy doloroso no volver a ver a sus amigos, es cierto que extrañaría a su familia, pero ellas estarían bien, ellas ya habían hecho su vida y no la necesitaban a ella, si… ellas estarían bien, ahora le tocaba a Alicia hacer su vida, y que mejor elección que comenzando de cero en Wonderland.

- Entonces ¿te quedaras? – preguntó Tarrant sacando a Alicia de sus pensamientos

- Si – respondió ella con su más radiante sonrisa dirigida solo a él – si me quedare

Aquella respuesta provoco lo que muchos ya no creían posible, hacer aún más grande la sonrisa del mejor conocido como el Sombrerero Loco, y al perecer toda la felicidad necesitaba ser demostrada ya que inmediatamente Tarrant se pudo a bailar y a saltar de alegría mientras gritaba ¡¡¡¡¡YAHOO!!!! Todo esto bajo la divertida mirada de Alicia quien no paraba de reír por las locuras de su querido amigo.

- ¿Estas completamente segura Alicia? – preguntó Mirana quien se le acercó con una sonrisa de alegría y satisfacción

Alicia no contestó, solo tomo la botella que contenía la sangre para luego voltearla boca abajo dejando escapar el líquido púrpura.

- Nunca había estado más segura de algo en toda mi vida

- No sabes la dicha que me da el saber que no perderé a mi campeón, bueno será mejor que volvamos al castillo, ya es tarde y todos estamos cansado

Ya camino al castillo, iba Alicia montada sobre su ahora muy leal Bandersnatch teniendo a Tarrant caminando a su lado, durante su travesía no pararon de comentar porque un cuervo sería como un escritorio, ya en el castillo Alicia fue a dejar al Bandersnatch a una caballeriza vacía que sería ahora su nuevo hogar y luego se dirigió hacía las habitaciones que Mirana había dispuesto para ella, se dio una buen baño caliente, se cambio de ropa, se metió a su mullida cama y por último se quedo profundamente dormida con la idea de empezar su nueva vida al día siguiente.

A la mañana siguiente, Alicia se despertó por un rayo de sol que atravesaba por una gran ventana que estaba al fondo de la habitación, con mucha pereza Alicia se fue despertando algo desorientada acerca de donde se encontraba, pero una vez que reconoció su habitación en el palacio de Mamoreal decidió que lo mejor era levantarse de una buena vez y buscar algo para desayunar. Todo el castillo siempre era iluminado por el sol que entraba por enormes ventanas que se encontraban en todos lados, no había un solo rincón oscuro, y el color blanco que lo caracterizaba le daba un efecto de brillar aún más, ya en la cocina Alicia pudo ver que no era la única que estaba buscado algo para comer.

- Buenos días

- Buenos días reina Mirana

- ¿Dormiste bien?

- La verdad es que si, ya sin la preocupación del Jabberwoky o de la reina Roja descanse bastante bien

- Que bueno, me alegra – mientras conversaban un par de doncellas les llevaron el desayuno, ambas tomaron un par de tostadas para untarlas con mermelada de chusberry (N/A: Que es eso, no se lo acabo de inventar XD)

- ¿Y los demás?

- Bueno… creo que todos a excepción de Tarrant siguen durmiendo

- ¿Dónde esta el Sombrerero?

- Haciendo lo que más le gusta

- Sombreros

- Exacto, después de que te fuiste a dormir él vino a hablar conmigo para pedirme el volver a ser mi sombrerero, yo le dije que si y desde que amaneció ha estado en el taller de costura

- ¿Hay un taller de costura?

- Claro, en el segundo piso, ahí es donde siempre Tarrant ha trabajado para mi, ahí le dejo una gran cantidad de materiales para trabajar

- Entonces iré a hacerle una visita

- De acuerdo, yo terminare mis tostadas y después tengo que resolver unos cuantos problemas, ya es hora de reparar todo el daño que Iracebeth provoco

- Bien, le deseo suerte con eso y si necesita mi ayuda solo avíseme

- Te lo agradezco Alicia

- Bueno, con su permiso

Ya fuera de la cocina Alicia se puso a buscar las escaleras, ahora que lo pensaba hubiera sido buena idea preguntarle a la reina Blanca donde estaban, pero bueno, a final de cuentas eso la ayudaría a inspeccionar un poco más el que ahora sería su nuevo hogar. Cuando finalmente las encontró, lo cual fue algo muy tardado ya que el castillo era más grande de lo que parecía fue subiendo casi corriendo hasta el segundo piso donde solo había una puerta, así que sin pensarlo mucho Alicia entró encontrándose ante si un enorme salón cubierto por más material de sastrería del que jamás haya visto, más o menos algo así había imaginado cuando la reina le hablo acerca de ese taller, pero nunca espero que fuera un lugar realmente grande, había muchos estantes esparcidos derecha e izquierda de la habitación con los materiales ordenados y clasificados, primero iban las telas, luego los listones, las piedras preciosas, plumas, pintura, luego había una seria de tijeras de diferentes tipos, ya sea de tamaño o por la forma de sus navajas, seguía el hilo que eran enormes rollos de diferentes colores y de texturas, y finalmente unas cajas que seguramente era donde se guardaban las agujas que igualmente iban de acuerdo a su tamaño, desde agujas muy pequeñas que era difícil de creer que alguien pudiera coser con ellas hasta unas muy grandes que se veían un tanto atemorizantes, la habitación al igual que las demás era iluminada por un enorme ventanal que estaba al fondo de la habitación, en medio había muchos maniquís, unos ya con sombreros sobre ellos y otros todavía sin nada y por último en un rincón de la habitación se encontraba una enorme mesa repleta de varios materiales esparcidos por todos lados a la vez que reposaba una máquina de coser negra que era manejada por una manija que hacía un pequeño sonido chillante a la hora de darle vueltas y claro ahí se encontraba Tarrant feliz de la vida haciendo sombreros.

- Buenos días Sombrerero

- ¡Oh! Hola Alicia ¿dormiste bien?

- Si, gracias, ¿ya desde temprano haciendo sombreros?

- No puedo evitarlo, ahora que puedo volver a hacerlo

- Je, esta bien, me alegro por ti

Y era verdad, Alicia aún no podía olvidar la mirada de angustia y tristeza que tenía el Sombrerero cuando éste le contó acerca del horrible día en que fue destruido todo el clan Hightopp dejándolo a él como el único sobreviviente de su clan, y tampoco la mirada de ira, desesperación y miedo que tuvo cuando hacía sombreros para la reina Roja, y ahora el verlo tan feliz y dichoso haciendo sombreros para la reina Blanca le dejaba a Alicia una bonita sensación de felicidad.

- ¿Y qué planeas hacer el día de hoy? – preguntó él, quien aún cuando estuviera sumergido en su trabajo no dejaba de prestarle atención a Alicia

- Aún no lo he decidido, pero creo que saldré de paseo con el Bandersnatch

- ¡Oh! Que bien, pero no llegues tarde para tomar el té

- Je, no te preocupes regresare a tiempo

El clima de ese día era bastante favorecedor para un paseo, lo cual alegro a Alicia cuando ya recorría toda esa tierra montada sobre el Bandersnatch, era bastante vigorizarte sentir el aire golpear su cara cuando iban a toda velocidad, después de un rato se pusieron a descansar bajo un frondoso árbol con hermosas flores rosas creciendo en él, casi inmediatamente el Bandersnatch se quedo dormido y Alicia igual estaba a punto de estarlo, ya que se encontraba calidamente recostada sobre el gran animal, lo último que vio antes de quedarse dormida fueron unas cuantas flores caer del árbol directamente a su regazo.

Después, mucho rato después fue cuando finalmente Alice se despertó, el Bandersnatch hace ya rato que estaba despierto, pero no se movió para no despertarla, pero a lo mejor hubiera sido mejor que lo hiciera, porque ahora ya era muy tarde era casi el atardecer.

"_¡OH No!, llegare tarde el Sombrerero se va a enojar"_

Ya bien despierta Alicia se dirigió hacia el castillo tan rápido como el Bandersnatch podía, y una vez ahí se dio cuenta de que alguien la estaba esperando en la puerta, alguien bastante molesto a juzgar por el color anaranjado casi rojizo de sus pupilas.

- ¡LLEGAS TARDE PARA EL TÉ!

- Lo sé, lo sé lo siento Sombrerero, me quede dormida y se me hizo tarde

- ¿Dormida?

- Si, llegue hasta un frondoso árbol, el Bandersnatch y yo nos acostamos ahí y nos venció el sueño, realmente fue cómodo dormir ahí ¿me perdonas?

- Si, está bien – y al parecer era cierto, porque el color verde regreso a las pupilas de Tarrant - ¿vamos?

- Claro

Ya dentro de la cocina, tanto Tarrant con Alicia se tuvieron que agachar para evitar una tetera que se fue a estrellar contra la puerta.

- Esta por aquí la Liebre de Marzo ¿verdad?

- Llegas tarde para el té – respondió Marzo mientras aventaba ahora una taza

- Lo sé, ya me lo dijeron, lo siento

- Bueno, bueno olvidémoslo – dijo Mallymkun quien acababa de despertar de una de sus tantas siestas, mientras Alicia y Tarrant tomaban asiento - estábamos comentando que dentro de poco será hora de dejar el castillo

- ¡¿Qué?! ¿Dejaran el castillo?

- Pues claro niña, ya es hora de volver a nuestras casas – decía Marzo a la se vez que se servía más té en una taza rota por el mango

- Que pena, bueno supongo que tienen razón

- Pero no te preocupes, que puedes ir a visitarnos todos los días y de hecho debes hacerlo para que tomemos el té juntos – dijo Tarrant mientras tomaba su té

- Gracias, eso haré

Después de haber tomado el té y de haber comentado sus actividades de aquel día, como era costumbre (menos aún para Alicia) todos se pusieron a cantar la canción del "No Cumpleaños" ese día en honor a Mallymkun, quien recibió una nueva tetera para poder dormir dentro de ella. Fue un día bastante entretenido, después del té Tarrant les enseño a todos los nuevos sombreros que había hecho ese día, de diseños tan divertidos y extraños que a Alicia le entró un poco de envidia el que todos fueran para la reina Blanca.

**NOTAS DE LA AUTORA:** Bueno, este es mi primer capítulo, espero poder actualizar dentro de poco, aunque luego mi musa se porta como fugitiva y se va mucho tiempo, en fin espero que les haya gustado, la idea de poner una historia romántica entre Alicia y Tarrant, así que espero empezarle a dar forma pronto, se cuidan y dejen reviews. Bye bee.


	2. ¿Irias conmigo de paseo?

Hola, éste es mi primer fic acerca de Alicia en el País de las Maravillas, desde que vi la película de Tim Burton, me enamore de la idea de pareja entre Alicia y Tarrant, obviamente no quede muy complacida con el final, por lo que ahora yo quiero hacer mi propia versión.

Los personajes de Alicia pertenecen a su creador Lewis Carroll, y hay también complemento con la película de Tim Burton

Lo que este entre comillas y en cursiva _"son los pensamientos"._

**Autora:** MarisolPhantom.

**Película: **Alice in Wonderland.

**Título:** Por siempre en Wonderland.

**Capítulo 2: **¿Irías conmigo de paseo?

Como ya lo habían dicho, al día siguiente en la mañana después del desayuno, la Liebre de Marzo, Mallymkun, Chessur, los Tweedles, el Conejo Blanco y Tarrant se estaban preparando para dejar el castillo Blanco y volver a sus hogares para poder volver a sus vidas como dentro de lo que cabían normales para ellos.

- Es una pena que se tengan que ir – dijo Alicia a Chessur quien flotaba a su lado, ambos desde la puerta principal del palacio donde esperaban a los demás

- Pero siempre sabrás donde encontrarnos

- Si, siempre y cuando no te me desaparezcas cuando te quiera ver

- Jeje

- En fin, me aburriré un poco cuando me quede aquí sola en el palacio

- Pero si no estarás sola, si aquí también están la reina Mirana y ahora tu muy leal Banderchatch

- Si, pero la reina esta muy ocupada con lo de tener que reponer todos los daños que ocasiono su hermana, y el Banderchatch aún cuando sea una buena compañía y debo decirlo un maravilloso método de transporte me aburre luego el no tener con quien platicar

- Entiendo

- Pero, prometo irte a visitar a ti y a todos los demás, y más al Sombrerero que le prometí ir a tomar el té con él todos los días

- Eso me parece bien, bueno es hora de irse adiosin Alicia

- Te veré luego Chessur

- Nosotros también nos vamos – dijo la Liebre quien llegaba siendo seguido por los demás

- Muy bien Marzo, iré en la tarde a tu casa para tomar el té

- De acuerdo

- Adiós – se despidió Mally quien iba detrás de Marzo

- Te veré más tarde Mallymkun

- A no ser que la veas sino mañana, entonces deberías decir hasta mañana – dijo Tweedledum

- Pero si la verá hoy entonces está bien decir que la verá más tarde – dijo Tweedledee

Así siguieron los gemelos su discusión acerca de cuando Alicia vería de nuevo a Mallymkun, y tan metidos estaban en su conversación, que no dejaron a Alicia decirles que sería más tarde porque tomaría el té con ella, ni la dejaron que se despidiera de ellos.

- Adiós Alicia

- Hasta pronto McTwisp

Mirana hubiera querido despedirlos junto con Alicia, pero su trabajo últimamente la tenía muy ocupada y casi no tenía tiempo libre, y ya se habían ido todos, bueno casi todos…

- No olvides ir a tomar el té con nosotros

- Por supuesto que no Sombrerero

- Bien, entonces me retiro ya hice muchos sombreros para la reina, aunque se que volveré para hacerle más

- ¿Le haces sombreros a la reina seguido?

- Por lo menos cada dos semanas a lo mucho un mes

- A pesar de que le hiciste muchos sombreros ayer

- Si, bueno pero los sombreros nunca están de más ¿no crees?

- Visto de esa manera creo que tienes razón – "_aunque sigo insistiendo de que son muchos sombreros"_

- Me retiro de una vez, nos vemos en la tarde Alicia

- Si, hasta la tarde

Ya estando por fin sola, Alicia entró al castillo donde vio a una apurada Mirana bajando por las escaleras.

- Majestad ¿qué sucede?

- Alicia dime, ¿ya todos se fueron?

- Si, acaban de irse

- Pero que mal, hubiera querido despedirme, creí que llegaría a tiempo

- No se preocupe, usted ya había dicho que estaba ocupada

- Si, pero creí que lograría llegar aunque sea para despedirlos T.T bueno ya que, en fin ¿vas a hacer algo el día de hoy?

- Pues en la tarde tengo que ir a tomar el té en casa de Marzo, pero fuera de eso no tengo nada que hacer ¿y usted?

- Tengo que ocuparme en reconstruir ciertas zonas de viviendas que Iracebeth destruyo, incluyendo a la del clan Hightopp

- ¿El clan del Sombrerero?

- Precisamente, tal vez no sea conveniente dado a que él es el último que queda de su clan, pero no me importa lo haré

- Hace bien n.n creo que ocupare el tiempo en pasear

- ¿Por qué no vas a la biblioteca y te distraes leyendo algo?

- ¿Cómo qué?

- Pues no lo sé, ¿cómo qué te gustaría leer o saber?

- Mmmhmnh me gustaría saber más acerca del Jabberwocky y del Bandersnatch

- Pues en la biblioteca hay muchos libros de textos y poemas acerca de ellos y del pájaro Jubjub1

- ¿En serio?

- Si, de hecho hay un poema muy conocido que todos los habitantes de aquí aprenden cuando van a la escuela

- ¡Oh!

- De hecho creo que tú lo escuchaste cuando viniste la primera vez2

- No lo recuerdo…

- A lo mejor leyéndolo te refrescara la memoria, pero sabes ahora que hablamos de esto, tengo una curiosidad

- ¿Y cuál es?

- Es que me sorprende como es que el Banderchatch, que es una criatura que todos creímos salvaje, y con un temperamento horrible ahora se haya vuelo una criatura tan fiel a ti

- La verdad a mi también me sorprende, creo que eso se debió a que le devolví el ojo que Mallymkun le sacó

- Ya veo

- ¿Cómo fue que el Banderchatch termino al servicio de la reina roja?

- No lo sé, supongo que Iracebeth lo cazo, pero dudo mucho que se haya ganado la confianza de ese animal así como tú

- Ya lo creo, ya que lo tenía en una caballeriza pequeña y encadenado

- Para que veas, y ahora tiene un hogar más grande y sin necesidad de encadenarlo, se apego mucho a ti

- Tal vez, gracias reina Mirana, iré entonces a la biblioteca

- De acuerdo, esta en el tercer piso, segunda puerta a la derecha

Ya fuera de la vista de la reina, Alicia se dirigió a la biblioteca, la cual era casi tan grande como el taller de costura de Tarrant, grandes libreros con muchos estantes y todos repletos de libros de diversos tamaños y colores era lo que se veía por todos lados teniendo a los costados de los libreros escaleras que servían para alcanzar los estantes más altos, a excepción de la pared del fondo, que era un gran ventanal que dejaba entrar mucha, pero mucha luz y teniendo en el centro tres mesas con tres sillas cada una. Alicia fue buscando por orden alfabético al Jabberwocky, y cuando llego a la "J" tomo un gran libro con pasta color azul claro que tenía su título en un tono de azul más oscuro **"Jabberwocky".**

- Este me servirá

Ya cómoda en una de las mesas abrió ese gran libro, que abarcaría unas quinientas páginas y al principio estaba un poema:

_**JABBERWOCKY**_

_**Era cenora y los flexoxos tovos**_

_**Que los relances giroscopiaban, perfilabraban.**_

_**Mísvolos vagaban los vorogovos**_

_**Y verdirranos extrarrantes gruchisflaban.**_

_**Ocúltate, hijo mío, de Jabberworck brutal,**_

_**De sus dientes de presa y de su zarpa altiva;**_

_**Huye al ave jubjub y por último esquivá**_

_**A Banderchatch feroz, humérico animal.**_

_**El muchacho empuño la espada vorpolina,**_

_**Y buscó con mucho ánimo al monstruoso manxinéso;**_

_**Cerca de un árbol Tántum, donde se apoya y se reclina**_

_**Un rato, pensativo, a sus pies.**_

_**Así reflexionaba el joven foscolérico,**_

_**Cuando se acerco el Jabberworck de la dura mirada,**_

_**Avanzaba resoplando por el mágico bosque**_

_**Arrojando espumarajos por la boca.**_

_**¡Unos y dos! ¡Uno y dos!, de un lado al otro,**_

_**La vorpalina espada corta y rasga: tris tras:**_

_**Lo hirió de muerte, trofeo cercenado**_

_**Al compás de galofante, que su cabeza exhibía.**_

_**¿Lograste, dijo el padre, matar a Jabberwock?**_

_**¡Déjame que te abrace, sufulgente hijo mío!**_

_**¡Oh día fabuloso!, exclamó: ¡Calú!, ¡caloc!**_

_**Y en viejo runquirriaba con un brío placentero.**_

_**Era cenora y los flexoxos tovos**_

_**Que los relances giroscopiaban, perfilabraban.**_

_**Mísvolos vagaban los vorogovos**_

_**Y verdirranos extrarrantes gruchisflaban.**_

- Bueno, pues parece muy bonito – exclamó Alicia al terminar su lectura – aunque no deja de ser un poco difícil su comprensión – es evidente que no quería aceptar, ni siquiera para ella misma, que no había comprendido casi nada3 – aunque ahora que lo pienso, creo que ya escuche este poema, ahh si es el que el Sombrerero recitó cuando me transportaba en su sombrero, a lo mejor él me pueda explicar más al rato

Ya siendo casi la hora del té Alicia se encamino hacia la casa de la Liebre de Marzo montada sobre el Banderchatch, se había tomado toda la mañana para seguir con su investigación, pero la verdad es que en los textos que leyó se había encontrado con tantas palabras tan raras que se podría decir que realmente no aprendió nada en realidad, así que mejor decidió esperar a encontrarse con el Sombrerero para poder descargar en él todas sus dudas. Cuando finalmente llegó a la casa de Marzo, Alicia pudo observar que la mesa ya estaba puesta, pero ahora con una vajilla que lucía nueva, no era la vieja y rota vajilla de la última vez y aunque eso le pareció muy bueno a Alicia, no dudaba que en poco tiempo esa bonita vajilla en tonos azules pronto también estaría rota por las costumbres tan poco ortodoxas de sus amigos a la hora de servir el té, pero ahora que se fijaba mejor, solamente el Sombrerero estaba sentado en la mesa.

- ¡Ah, Alicia!, ya llegaste y justo a tiempo – dijo Tarrant sumamente complaciente al verla llegar

- Si, ¿y los demás?

- Me temo que no nos van a poder acompañar, tuvieron otros asuntos que resolver

- ¿Cuáles asuntos?

- Pues… ya sabes asuntos personales – respondió Tarrant, a la vez que volteaba la cabeza, para evitar mirar a su invitada a los ojos

_**Flash Back**_

- ¡Por favor!

- Pero, ¿por qué quieres tomar el té con Alicia a solas? Yo creo que sería más divertido estando todos juntos – dijo Mallymkun en respuesta a la petición tan extraña de su extraño amigo

- Por favor, ¿cuántas veces les he pedido un favor?

- Muchas veces -_-

- Bueno, pero uno así de importante

- Vamos Mally, dejemos a Tarrant hacer lo que guste – dijo Marzo, quien al parecer entendía un poco mejor las intenciones de su amigo al hacer tan petición

- Sigo sin entender esto

- ¿Y para qué lo quieres entender? Vamos, hazme este favor y te prometo hacerte un sombrero que combine con tu broche que usas como espada

- ¿De veras? Bueno, acepto

- Gracias Mally

_**Fin Flash Back**_

- ¡Ah!, está bien

- ¿Tomamos el té?

- Claro, y dime ¿de donde salio esta vajilla nueva?

- Pues la fui a comprar, la otra ya estaba tan rota y sucia que era absolutamente molesto tomar té en ella

- Si no la hubieran aventado tanto y la hubieran limpiado más seguido no estaría así

- ¿Y qué habría de divertido de tomar té sin aventar las cosas? – por el tono tan inocente que utilizo Tarrant, Alicia pensó que esa pregunta iba muy en serio

- Bueno, olvídalo

- Y después de tomar té ¿Irías conmigo de paseo?

- Por supuesto, de hecho hay algo que quisiera comentarte y creo que el paseo sería buen momento para hablar de ello

- Que bien, ¿leche y azúcar para tu té?

- Si, por favor

La fiesta de té solo para ellos dos paso volando, entre pláticas de varios temas y risas a cada rato el tiempo paso muy rápido, lo que dejo paso para el paseo que dieron, el cual en si solo consistió de dar vueltas por todo el terreno de Marzo.

- ¿Y qué era ese tema que me querías comentar?

- Ah, es cierto, pues veras esta mañana estaba leyendo en la biblioteca del palacio un libro acerca del Jabberwocky

- ¿Y eso por qué?

- Porque, aunque lo haya matado no quita que me dio curiosidad saber más de él

- ¿Y qué encontraste?

- Primero que nada un poema, que si no mal recuerdo es el que recitabas cuando recién te encontré y me llevaste en tu sombrero

- ¡Ah!, ya se de cual hablas, es un poema que me enseñaron en mis días escolares

- Si, algo así me comento la reina blanca, de que aquí todo aprenden ese poema en la escuela

- ¿Y tienes alguna duda?

- Si, y es que había palabras que no entendí del todo, la reina me dijo que la primera vez que vine igual ya lo había escuchado, pero para ser sincera no lo recuerdo bien

- Creo que lo leíste en el libro original donde fue escrito, es un libro que solo lo puedes leer al revés

- ¿Al revés?4

- ¿Y qué palabras no entendiste? ¿Te acuerdas como empieza?

- _**Era cenora y los flexoxos tovos**_

_**Que los relances giroscopiaban, perfilabraban.**_

_**Mísvolos vagaban los vorogovos**_

_**Y verdirranos extrarrantes gruchisflaban.**_

- Pues, para empezar aquí la palabra _**cenora **_significa__"las cuatro de la tarde" hora en que se empieza a preparar la cena

- Muy bien – dijo Alicia sin convencerse del todo

- Luego _**flexosos **_es__"flexible" o "viscoso" es una palabra maletín o sea que hay dos contenidos de significado en esta misma palabra

- ¡Ah!, ahora veo ¿y la palabra tovos?

- Los _**tovos**_son una__especie de tejones, parecidos a los lagartos y tienen algo de sacacorchos, hacen sus nidos bajo los relojes de sol y se alimentan de queso

- Pero que curiosas criaturas – decía Alicia asombrada solo de imaginarlos

- Luego sigue _**giroscopiar **_que__es cuando uno da vueltas y vueltas con un giroscopio y _**perfibrar **_es vibrar y perforar, o bien hacer agujeros con un taladro

- Supongo entonces que la palabra _**relances **_se refiérela al__pasto que rodea a los relojes de sol, ¿no es así? – dijo Alicia, sorprendida de su propio ingenio, aunque sentía que esto ya lo había dicho antes5

- ¡Exactamente!; y cuando se pronuncian lentamente las dos primeras sílabas, la palabra tiene que ver con la longitud del césped, tanto delante como detrás del cuadrante solar

- Y a los lados también – añadió Alicia divertida - aunque con un mínimo de once metros

- Tienes razón – respondía Tarrant acordándose a la vez de sus días como estudiante, cuando aprendió todo eso - en cuanto a la palabra_** mísvolos **_esa significa__"miserables" o "frívolos" palabra de maletín también. Y un _**borogovo **_es un pájaro flaco y de vil aspecto, con las alas erizadas y en desorden.

- ¿Y qué son los verdirranos extrarrantes? – preguntaba Alicia tímidamente a la vez que se preguntaba mentalmente si no estuviera ya abusando de tantas preguntas

- Bueno el _**verdirrano **_es una__especie de marrano verde, _**extrarrante**_es__"errante" o "fuera de si" también pudiera referirse a lo "aberrante" del color de la piel del cerdo

- ¿Y cuál es el significado de gruchisflar?

-_**Gruchisflar **_es un verbo que esta entre "gruñir" y "silbar" pero con una especia de estornudo en el centro, con un poco de suerte y lo escucharas algún día en el bosque y lo entenderás mejor

- Gracias Sombrerero, de verdad y lamento tantas preguntas

- Descuida, me complace ayudarte en todo lo que pueda, además no me es difícil recordar todo eso que alguna vez aprendí más joven, y eso es gracias conocedor de todas las palabras en nuestra tierra

- ¿Y ese quién es?

- Pues Humpty Dumpty

- ¡Pero claro!

_**- Humpty Dumpty en un muro se sentó.**_

_**Humpty Dumpty de espaldas se cayó.**_

_**Y los hombres y caballos del propio rey**_

_**Sobre el muro no lo pudieron reponer. **_

- Recuerdo que cuando lo vi pensé que se parecía a un huevo, y él se molesto diciendo que era fastidioso que la gente lo confundiera con un huevo, y como no me dirigía la palabra recite esa estrofa

- Si, yo también pensé que era un huevo

- Bueno, yo nunca dije que fuera un huevo, solo dije que parecía un huevo

Esta conversación siguió hasta que Alicia decidió regresar al castillo blanco, ya que se hacía de noche y era prioritario descansar. Aunque claro sin antes agradecerlo por todo al Sombrerero y prometiéndole que al día siguiente iría con él a tomar el té.

**NOTAS DE LA AUTORA: **Bien, comencemos.

1: El pájaro **"Jubjub" **para los que no lo recuerden, es el ave que en la película de Tim Burton secuestró a los Tweedles, y quien también hace acto de presencia cuando fue la falsa ejecución de Tarrant.

2: Aquí Mirana se refiere a la segunda parte del cuento de Alicia: _"Alicia a través del espejo" _que es donde Alicia lee el poema del Jabberwocky. Pero, como Disney y Burton mezclaron ambos libros en una película, por eso se refiere a la primera vez que Alicia fue, de hecho en este libro es donde aparecen la Reina Blanca y la Reina Roja como tal. Ya que en _"Alicia en el país de las maravillas" _es donde sale pero la Reina de Corazones. Y aunque no estoy segunda, creo que en la primera película de Alicia de Disney, es decir la animada el gato Chessur dice la primera estrofa del poema, aunque algo modificada.

3: Estas mismas líneas las dice Alicia cuando lee ese poema la primera vez, tome esas líneas del cuento original para hacer ver que sin importar cuanto tiempo pasara, Alicia seguía actuando igual que cuando llegó a ese lugar por primera vez. Y no solo lo recuerda porque Tarrant lo haya recitado, sino porque aparte lo había leído.

4: Por un libro al revés se refiere a que es un libro cuyo texto las letras están inversas, y que se pueden leer cuando lo reflejas en un espejo, que es lo que hizo Alicia para poder leer el poema. 

5: Todas estas palabras que el Sombrerero explica, fueron en realidad explicadas en el cuento original por Humpty Dumpty, por eso Alicia siente ya haberlo vivido, y también algunos diálogos de ambos son de esa conversación de Alicia con Humpty Dumpty.

Bueno gente, espero no haberlos aburrido y espero también con ansias sus reviews, ojala a alguien le sirva tanta explicación y palabrería rara . Cuídense y nos vemos en el tercer capítulo.


End file.
